


Happy Together

by amethystwitch



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystwitch/pseuds/amethystwitch
Summary: Harry has a big fat crush on his best friend, except Peter is dating Mary Jane and Harry is Not Happy About That.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Parksborn - Relationship, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Together by The Turtles is apparently about an unrequited love, and it took me five years to figure that one out.

“Yeah, no problem! See ya, Har.” Peter kept that disgustingly charming smile on his face as the elevator doors closed, waving goodbye until the last second. In a perfect world, Harry would have stopped the door with one hand and used the other to grab Peter’s shirt, pulling his best friend into a kiss. Then he’d say something stupid like, _Leaving without a kiss goodbye?_ And then Peter would laugh because the doors would have closed behind them and Harry would have to go all the way down to the first floor, and then all the way back up, but it would be ok because he and Peter would be in love and they would be happy together.

Except Harry wasn’t so bold and he was sure Peter didn’t feel the same way. If he did, he surely wouldn’t be dating Mary Jane. So instead of sharing a laugh and a kiss or two, Harry let his friend leave and didn’t do a thing to impede the elevator doors.

Harry hated him, he really did. He didn’t just hate Peter’s intoxicating laugh or the way the skin around his eyes crinkled up when he smiled, but he also hated the way that Peter could brighten up even the worst day ever with his lame jokes, or worse, his sincere validation that Harry was too often neglected. His stomach twisted when he thought about all of it; how Peter was probably the most perfect human being to ever live, and yet Harry couldn’t have him.

He watched the numbers on the screen go down. 35…34…33… all the way down to the ground level. He stood there waiting for a few moments after that too, imagining Peter putting in his ear buds before he stepped outside into New York’s sidewalk traffic… No, he definitely would have them in before that. He wouldn’t listen to elevator music for 35 floors. Or maybe Peter watched the same screen that was inside the elevator, thinking about what Harry was doing. Did he think he would just walk away after the doors closed and move on with his life? That’s probably what he should have done, and he usually did, but with nobody else home why shouldn’t he imagine himself walking his friend out the door?

It was a problem. Harry knew Mary Jane wasn’t about to share her man, so he took to fantasizing about it. He wasn’t _obsessed_ , but maybe he indulged in the hobby a little too often. Mary Jane would agree; Peter had invited Harry along to third wheel, accompanying him and Mary Jane to a cute ice cream parlor, and one too many times did she clear her throat when she noticed Harry’s gaze linger on her boyfriend’s lips. How Peter was oblivious, neither of them knew, but Harry took the hint and left. He footed the bill, of course, wanting to slight Mary Jane but she got the last laugh anyways. She was the one to kiss the ice cream off of Peter’s lips.

When he wasn’t daydreaming around those two, Harry kept a critical eye out for any flaws in the relationship. At one time, he and Mary Jane had been friends, but since she and Peter became an item they stopped talking. It had to be her fault, obviously. If he could just prove that she was trying to get rid of Peter’s friends…

It wouldn’t work, and Harry knew it. He knew they stopped talking because he was jealous of her relationship with Peter, and even worse, he knew the two were good for each other. He couldn’t place it, but Mary Jane seemed to know something about Peter that Harry didn’t. It disgusted him, the trusting glances they’d share, the nasty pet names she’d call him, and that little nod he’d give her before disappearing when some superpowered villain decided to stir up trouble. Taking photos of Spider-Man was probably dangerous, of course, but Harry still felt like something else was going on. No need to look at each other as if it’s going to be the last time.

Harry sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked home by himself. He approached the penthouse elevator and slid his card key into the electronic lock and began to watch the numbers on the elevator screen climb up after he stepped inside. 1…2…3… all the way up to the 35th floor where he got off and immediately threw himself on the couch. He knew he couldn’t have Peter, but he could imagine it. He could imagine a world where it was just the two of them, hopelessly in love, and they’d be happy together.


End file.
